


As It Should Be

by barefootxo



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barefootxo/pseuds/barefootxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welsey Crusher believes that he is in love with the Chief of Security. Can the Lieutenant convince him that it's all just a childish infatuation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As It Should Be

I don't own Star Trek or any of the characters...  
  
~~  
  
**As It Should Be**  
  
“I’m in love with you…”  
  
The words had been so unexpected that Tasha didn’t know what to make of them for a long time. She had suspected that Geordi found her attractive, which was quite a compliment since Geordi had always been forced to look beyond ordinary appearance.  
  
She had suspected that Worf found her attractive, in the way that Klingons are attracted to people.  
  
She had even had quite an interesting encounter with Data while that crazy contagion had rendered half the crew drunk…  
  
But this? She had never suspected or even entertained the slightest illusion that young Wesley Crusher could possibly find her attractive… And yet he did… _More’s the pity…_  
  
“No you aren’t Wesley…”  
  
“Yes I am,” he said.  
  
_So young… so certain… so dead wrong…_ “No you aren’t. You’re fifteen Wes… You are too young to really know what love is.”  
  
Wesley snorted out a laugh. “I’m supposed to be too old to know how a warp coil works too, Lieutenant.”  
  
Tasha measured her response. It was technically true, but… “Those aren’t the same kind of knowledge, Wes. Knowing what love is intellectually is easy. But knowing what love is in your heart? That’s the sort of thing that takes time and experience. You’re going to make mistakes, and you can consider this your first.”  
  
Wesley’s face was obstinate.  
  
“I’ll tell you what, Wes. Wait six months and then, if you’re still in love with me we’ll talk.”  
  
Wesley laughed. “Whatever you say, Lieutenant…”  
  
**  
  
_Six Months later_  
  
Natasha Yar sat alone at a table in Ten Forward, eating with Doctor Crusher. Then the doors opened and Wesley walked in and began to head for her table.  
  
Tasha got very nervous for several moments but was relieved to see Wes stop at a table halfway across the room and begin to chat with a girl his own age. _Much better…_  
  
“Tasha are you listening to me?”  
  
Tasha snapped back to her own conversation and realised that Beverly had just asked. “Ummm… Sorry Bev… What’d you say?”  
  
Beverly stared at her long and hard and then asked, “Tasha is anything wrong?”  
  
Tasha grinned and answered honestly. “Nah… Everything is as it should be…”

~~

 

And there we are...

 

Jasper


End file.
